Mysterious Help
by dani-rey97
Summary: What happens when an old friend of the red and yellow rangers come back with a deadly secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP! "The gap sensor!" cried Emily. "Where's the nighlock, Jayden?"

"It's at the County Fair Park in downtown. Let's go, Em!"

"Wait!" cried Emily. "How are we going to defeat the nighlock with the others in coma?"

"Calm down, Em. Remember, we are a team, even if it's just the two of us. We can defeat the nighlock together, and with the help of the black box, we can rise to victory." Jayden could still see the doubt in Emily's eyes and decided to play "the card". "Oh come on, Em," he pleaded. "When we defeat the nighlock, I will take you out for cupcakes and ice-cream."

"Really? Okay, let's go!" Emily began tugging a regretful Jayden. "Come on Jayden! The sooner we defeat the nighlock, the sooner we can have cupcakes and ice-cream! They both won't wait on us forever! I'll bet the Cupcake Palace have cupcakes with icing and ice-cream filling. It would be muy fantastico!" Emily stopped, stunned at what she said. "Wow! I guess Mike was right. I do hang out Antonio a lot. Well, at least I am learning a new language."

Jayden chuckled, wondering what he got himself into, but he didn't care. Emily was the most sweet, bubbly person he had ever met. He would do anything to make her smile. Then he remembered the nighlock. "Well, c'mon on then, Em. The nighlock won't wait for us any longer."

They both morphed and ran to defeat the nighlock. Little did they know, they were being watched by five teenager girls hiding within the shadows of the forests. "Come on, team," said one "It's time to pay our old pals a visit."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the story was short. i didn't have time to make it longer. Watch out for chapter 2!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That's right, run humans. Your tears will fill the Sanzu River, and make it will flood the earth."

"Stop right there nighlock!" yelled Jayden with Emily on his heels.

"Ah, red ranger, it seems you came after all. It doesn't matter though. You're too late. I placed a bomb of Sanzu gas in the hospital. Pretty soon, every single soul in that building will absorb the sanzu gas and will be poisoned causing grief to run through the entire city, but you, red ranger will have a choice: to save the girl you secretly love or save all of those innocent people in the hospital. Moogers, get the yellow ranger and bring her to me!"

Suddenly, Jayden was attacked by moogers, and Emily was taken away from him. "No! Emily!" Jayden cried, trying to save her.

"You have only twenty-four hours, red ranger," said the nighlock, taking away Emily's samuraizer, "so choose wisely. Will you save this pathetic yellow ranger or save everyone in the hospital. Oh, didn't I mention that there are hundreds of newborns in the hospital." The nighlock chuckled darkly.

"Jayden, save everyone in the hospital! I'll be okay." Emily cried. Suddenly the nighlock tied her wrists and dangled her over the building of the hospital.

"I'll have my most trustworthy army of nighlocks to surround and guard her, so don't even think about attacking us. Better hurry, and make a choice. The yellow ranger and the civilians in the hospital don't have much time left."

Jayden was stuck. He couldn't decide on whether to save Emily, the girl who he had a crush on since he first saw her and who had touched his heart in a way that has never been touched since his first crush, Selia, Antonio's cousin, who had moved away, or to save the innocent civilians.

Suddenly, a voice rippled through the air like the waves of an ocean, and Jayden's heart stopped. _It couldn't be._ He thought., but it was. It was her voice. The voice that had haunted him for six years until he saw Emily. Selia's voice.

"That's what you think, nighlock."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You let my two best friends go or else!" shouted the mysterious girl. Jayden and Emily were both astonished and confused but with different reasons. Jayden couldn't believe that his best friend and first crush is back but couldn't think of a way why she is back and standing up to a nighlock. Emily couldn't comprehend who the girl was and why she is here.

"And who are you to say is going to stop me, little girl." sneered the nighlock.

"Me and my team. Ready, guys?"

"Ready!" All of sudden, four other girls came out from the shadows and ran to stand side by side with the mysterious girl. "Nature Storm, Ranger Form, Ah!" All five of them morphed and circled the nighlock with their weapons drawn. "You're done, nighlock! Golden Red, ready!"

"Gold Blue, ready!"

"Golden Green, ready!"

"Golden Yellow, ready!"

"Golden Pink, ready!"

"Nature Storm! I thought we destroyed you with that pathetic Ninja school in California! How can you possibly be alive!"

"We escaped right after Cam gave us our morphers" said the Golden Red ranger. "Right after that, we went into hiding, and I emailed Ji to see if he needed our help yet. When he finally emailed me back, saying it would be nice to have us around, we came out of hiding and came to help our dear friends. Now where were we? Blazing strike!"

"Ahh! Moogers forget the yellow ranger and the hospital civilians! Let's get out of here!" The nighlock and his minions disappeared through a crack.

"Coward," muttered the golden red ranger, "team, help the yellow ranger. I disable the bomb."

Five minutes later, everyone was safe; the bomb was disabled and Emily was safely on the ground. "Here, Em." said the golden red ranger, handing Emily's samuraizer to her, "I was always a good pickpocket when I was younger."

"Who are you?" asked Emily.

"I'm…well…I think it might be better to show you rather than saying it." The golden red ranger demorphed, and Emily gasped. "Selia! Oh, Selia! I miss you sooo much!" Emily was crying and laughing at the same time as she hugged Selia, which made Jayden confused.

"How do you two know each other?"

"Selia was my best friend before she moved away a long time ago. Why? Do you two know each other?"

"Something like that," replied Selia.

"Em, Selia is Antonio's cousin and my cr…friend a long time ago."

"No only that," said Selia, ignoring Jayden's stern look, "Jayden, you have to tell her sometime when your intentions were to tell her how you feel about her. Trust me I don't want to tell her either, knowing what her reaction will be."

"What are you guys hiding from me?" asked Emily, perplexed.

"Emily, Jayden and I use to date a long time ago, but it was very brief."

Emily suddenly felt very faint. "Emily, are you okay?" asked Selia, worried. Emily shook her shaky, pale head. "I…I think I need to…to…" Before Emily could finish that sentence, she took off running into the forest, ignoring Jayden's and Selia's cries for her to stop. When she gotten to the dark side of the forest, she threw down her samuraizer and began to cry. She knew she couldn't stay there forever and ran deeper into the forest before darkness surrounded her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jayden shook his head before glaring at Selia. "Don't take this personally. I'm really glad that you're here, but **why did you do that**?

Selia gave him a look of innocence. "What did I do?"

"What did you d…?" Jayden couldn't believe his ears. "You told Emily that we had dated when we're younger. Now she's run off. She probably thinks that, now that you're back, that we will date again. This is exactly the reason why I didn't want her to know everything about me or you."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay. But how do expect her to trust you if you don't come clean? Relationships are based on trust, too, you know."

Jayden groaned, knowing she was right. "Yes, I know. I have to find her. Do you think you can help me find her?"

Selia smiled and nodded. "Sure. Sam," she said, whirling on the teenage boy hiding in the shadows of the nearby forest, "do you think you can track Emily?"

Sam grunted, pretending to be insulted. "Of course I can. What kind of friend of Nature Storm would I be if I can't track a fellow ranger?"

"Thank you," breathed Jayden, finally realizing that he and Selia weren't the only one's there, "but it might take a while to…"

"Found her!"

"Where is she?" replied Selia, obliviously unaffected by Sam's quicknessof tracking people.

"She's thirty miles deep in the forest."

"Let's go guys!" commanded Selia.

* * *

><p>Emily awoke in an unfamiliar place. Suddenly, a dark figure stepped in front of her. "Hello, yellow ranger."<p>

"Who are you?"

"Oh forgive me. Where are my manners? I am Garlock. Don't let my name fool you. I almost destroyed Nature Storm while my good buddy, switcharoo, he's the nighlock you and the red ranger fought a little while ago, destroyed that pathetic little ninjas school along its students. You will be the bait to lure Selia and her pathetic excuse of a team here. When they get here, it will be their last day on earth. When they're out the way, there will be **_NO _** permanent sealing symbol." Garlock saw Emily's confused face and added, "You're probably confused. You're not the only one. Master Xandred doesn't even know."

"Know what?" asked Emily, curiously.

"All in good time, my dear. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, once Selia leads her team here, she will help me destroy your team."

"And what makes you think that she will help you?" seethed Emily.

"Because, yellow ranger, she has a deadly power that she can't control. Only I can control it. If she doesn't help me, she'll be dead in less than fifteen seconds...and she knows it." Garlock chuckled , darkly as Emily watched in horror. _OH NO!_ thought Emily,_ I HAVE TO WARN JAYDEN! GARLOCK AND SELIA CAN'T GET AWAY WITH THIS.! HOW CAN SHE DO THIS TO US? I THOUGHT SHE WAS OUR FRIEND! _

_"_Oh don't worry, sweetheart," said Garlock, seeing a very angry and frightened Emily, "I'll make sure you feel right at home. Becoause I have a feeling that you'll be here for quite awhile." The nighlock laughed as Emily trembled in terror.

OH NO! HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE? was Emily's last thought before the nighlock walked closer and she fell into complete darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What's taking Jayden and Emily so long?" rambled Ji, "They were supposed be here two hours ago. I come back from my meeting with the Ninja School Academy's ranger board, and they leave a note saying they will be back from shopping before nightfall," Ji checked his samuraizer for messages. There was none. "Where ever they are, I hope they're safe." Suddenly there was groan coming from the recovery room followed by Kevin coming out of the room. "Kevin, I am glad that you're awake after two months of a coma but, um...**_GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN BED!"_**

* * *

><p>"How much longer are we going to be before we reach Emily," grumbled Jayden for the fifth time.<p>

"Uh, Jayden," said Selia, worried and shock etched in her voice.

"I mean it has been over Four hours and we still haven't found her,"

"Jayden," said Selia a little louder.

"She could be dead or worse..." Jayden was about to have to hyperventilate and Selia began to get frustrated. She walked up to him and slapped him hard against the cheek. "_**JAYDEN!" **_

_**"What?" **_snarled Jayden who was angry but in shock.

"We might have a tiny, little problem..." Selia stopped and gulped knowing this would push Jayden into a mad, crazy rave. "we found Emily's samuraizer... but no signs of Emily."

AS expected, Jayden's heart plummet to the depths of his stomach, and he stalked right up to Sam and took the fronts of his shirt and lifted him off his feet. **_"WHERE IS_** **_SHE!"_**

Sam was pale as a ghost while Selia and the rest of her team was shocked and stunned at Jayden. Selia was the first to recover. _**"JAYDEN, PUT...HIM...DOWN...NOW!"**_

Jayden glared at her before turning his attention back to Sam who was on the verge on fainting. **_"WHERE...IS..SHE?"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm sorry i took to long to update, i was really busy with school. Anyway I hope you liked it.<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**"JAYDEN!" **Selia was beyond furious with Jayden now. "**LET...HIM...GO...NOW!" **

****Jayden growled, refusing at first. Then Selia took a deep breath and, when she was sure she had her own temper under control, walked over to Jayden and rested her hand on Jayden's shoulder. "Jayden, calm down. Sam's not responsible for Emil'y disappearance. We'll find her. I promise."

Jayden sighed and carefully set him down. "I'm sorry, Selia, and I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to lose control like that. I guess i just don't want to lose her like last time. I almost lost her during her birthday. _Her Birthday!_"

"Look, Jay, we'll find her don't worry. I was just worried that you were going to kill my boyfriend."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about...wait...You're dating him?" asked Jayden, perplexed.

Seeing his facial expression, Selia giggled as Sam, who was still shaken up, hid behind her trying to stay as far away from Jayden as possible. "Yea, he's my boyfriend."

* * *

><p><em>Ugh! I don't like to stay in bed when it's obvious that Jayden and Emily are in trouble and the others aren't awake yet. And according to Ji, we've been in a coma for <strong>two months<strong>! _thought Kevin and he inwardly groaned in frustration. _Oh, I hope the others wake up soon. _With that having been thought he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ji watched as Kevin fell asleep. He then realized that Jayden and Emily were gone for a long time. He checked the grid coordinates on the map and saw that the nighlock attacks had ceased. <em>Where in the world are they? <em>he wondered. He checked with his samuraizer and then on the map, but failed to locate them. Ji was perplexed and worried. It was like they completely fell off the face of the earth. _What in the world? Where are they? I sure hope their alright. I'll go look for them if they don't come back in an hour._

* * *

><p>Emily woke up and discovered that she was tied up and gagged. <em>W...where am I?<em> All of a sudden, she heard a ghostly chuckle. "Well, well, well, yellow ranger. It is time to put my foolproof plan into action." said Garlock with a smirk. the he reached a hand out to grab her.

**_Three hours Later _**

"Stop wiggling you pain in the neck," said Garlock with grunt as he carried a heavy sack with Emily crammed in it, "or i'll show you something to really be afraid about." There was more muffled screaming, kicking, and wiggling before he had enough. "Alright that is it." Garlock set the bag down and grabbed a chunk of Emily's hair and pulled her head out. He pulled out his sword and rested it on her neck. "Let this is be a warning. Next time, I won't wait for your pathetic friends. i won't hesitate to kill you." Emily's eyes grew big and wide and tears began to fill in her eyes. "Now don't give me a hard time as I put my plan into action. Got it?" Emily, who's hair was still tightly clenched in his fist, gave a barely understandable nod. "Good. Now keep it down!" Garlock pushed her head back down and resumed with his plan.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, enough is enough. I've been patient but this is ridiculous! I'm going to go find them. I better leave a note and a platter a food just in case they wake up again. <em>thought Ji. He wrote a note and placed it near the food in the infirmary room and left to go find Jayden and Emily, not knowing there was an army waiting for him to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked it. Sorry i hadn't been able to update in a while. Look out for my next chapter!<strong>


End file.
